


Holy Touch

by Hancockles



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Kindness, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hancockles/pseuds/Hancockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Logarius share a moment in the master's chambers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Touch

Logarius enters his chambers and finds the sconces are already lit. Rather strategically, he notices -- the room is bathed in a gentle orange glow. As his eyes adjust he notices there’s a figure at his desk and the soft sound of shuffling papers.

Alfred’s thumbing through pieces of parchment with his usual attentive look. The boy was dedicated to his studies, that much could be said. But the breaking and entering is a problem.

“Alfred.”

It’s almost comical, Alfred sitting there in a chair twice his size, as though he’s playing house. The shuffling stops. Alfred looks up and smiles nervously, lacing his fingers together. “Master! I didn’t think you’d be in so early, usually you’re much-”

“Later, yes, I know.” Logarius pauses. “I know that. How do you know that?”

Alfred laughs. He seems a cross between elated and nervous. “I meant to meet you outside your chambers, my good Master, but it was getting so late, and, as you know, there are no benches in the hallway outside. Well, my feet were becoming awfully tired-”

“Alfred. You’re a bit old for this.”

“...Reading?”

“Acts of petty crime. My door was locked, wasn’t it?”

Alfred bites his lower lip. “Only a bit. Anyway, I don’t think it should be out of the ordinary for me to be privy to the goings-on here. I will be your successor one day, and-”

Logarius reaches over and begins to arrange his documents. Seeing this, Alfred springs into helpful action; he knows better where everything’s proper place is and is, believe it or not, twice as neat as the master himself. Logarius says, “What were you looking at?”

“The budget. The proposals. I perused it all, actually. It’s pitiful, Master, what they’re giving us, especially compared to the Choir.”

“How’d you get that information?”

It wasn’t unusual for the sects of the church to be in contact with one another, but matters like funding were usually kept under tight wraps. Even Logarius, for all his supposed holiness and status, had trouble accessing that information. Alfred waves the question away with his hand and laughs nervously again. He seems harmless, but the ease with which he acquires things like this Logarius finds disconcerting.

“Very well. If we’re finished here, I suggest you head back to your chambers.”  
“Master, there is one additional thing-”

“You mean to say you didn’t sneak into my room in the middle of the night just to lecture me on the budget?”

Alfred frowns. “Gracious. Are you angry with me?”

“I haven’t decided yet. But, please, out with it, Alfred. What did you come all this way for?”

The executioner swallows something of a lump in his throat, wringing his hands nervously. It’s with a jittering voice that he says his piece: “They say the touch of a holy man will cure all ills and peculiarities.”

“Is that so.” Logarius raises an eyebrow, and watches Alfred take a small, shuddering breath. He has barely seen the boy this nervous.

“Consider it yourself: you said earlier that there are problems with me. Master, I fear I have not been touched enough by you,” says Alfred. He gets up onto the table, on his knees, and he and Logarius are finally eye level. Hands roam boldly across the holy man’s chest, jostling pendants and sending them glinting in the sconce’s light. Alfred’s voice is a low and rehearsed kind of husky.

“You see, I still have so many issues-” he says iss-yoos, and Logarius has trouble hiding his smile. “Won’t you lay your hands on me? I have so very many ills.”

“Well. Aren’t you audacious tonight!” The effort is appreciated, but wholly unnecessary. Still, Logarius can’t help but get some kind of pleasure seeing his young charge so flustered. He grabs Alfred’s chin and tilts his face toward the light. The boy is everything Logarius wanted to be when he was younger. Clear-skinned, likable, a devoted prodigy and quick-thinker. The glittering green eyes help. And the striking nose! Without realizing, Logarius runs his thumb over Alfred’s cheek, looking at each of his features in turn as if to memorize them, as though he hasn’t already memorized them.

Alfred eyes Logarius and smiles.

“Don’t look at me like that,” says Logarius.

“I know what you’re thinking,” replies Alfred smugly. “And you’re a dirty old man.”

Logarius releases his grip on Alfred. The two of them lean closer, as if in sync. Their lips touch, only for a moment. It could barely be called a kiss. Alfred rests his forehead against his master’s, cheeks burning, and twines dark hair turning a tired grey around his fingers.

“We can’t all be as beautiful as you, dear Alfred,” says Logarius. Alfred hums happily at the compliment. Logarius realizes it’s his turn to be speak boldly.

“May I kiss you?” The question is spoken softly, made somehow softer by the pale light. Alfred stops breathing for a moment, then releases it all in a short laugh.

“Please. Yes! Oh, Master, absolutely, I would be-”

And Logarius does kiss him then, fully yet gently, with a hand on the back of Alfred’s neck. They seem to fall into each other. It is right. And it is good.


End file.
